


《救赎》16

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》16

像是真的喝醉了，原本还在认真吃着蛋糕的人，突然一脸坏笑着朝Tin扑过去，将手上不知什么时候沾上的奶油抹到Tin的脸上。

“嘻嘻，daddy是小花猫”

将突然扑过来的人在腿上抱好，Tin刚想开口说话，面前两颊微红的小脸就凑上来，粉嫩的舌头伸着在他脸上舔了舔。

“唔…daddy好甜”

这句话像在Tin的脑袋里炸开了一朵烟花，呼吸都跟着沉重了几分。不安分的人还在他的脸上各处舔舐着，留下一路水光。湿滑的触感激得Tin闭着的双眼上睫毛不停的颤，搂着人的胳膊下意识的收紧。

“唔~”

Tin终于忍不住扶着不安分的小脑袋吻了上去，擒着在他脸上四处作乱的舌头惩罚似的用力吮了吮。直到Can发出几声受不住的轻哼声，才又温柔下来。

缠绵的吻在Can快要呼吸不过来的时候才停下，Tin抓过Can沾着奶油的小手，望着Can氤氲水雾的眼睛，一根根的舔。

明明是十分暧昧的气氛，Can却突然‘噗呲’一声笑了出来“daddy好像小朋友，竟然还舔手指头”

被噎了一下，Tin的脸上难得漫上了一层粉色。暗暗叹了口气，突然不知道自己对着个小醉鬼在干嘛。有些气愤的捏了一把Can的臀肉，将人托着抱了起来。

见Tin抱着他要往楼上去，Can突然着急的去拍Tin的肩膀，两条腿不停的晃“蛋糕！Can的蛋糕还没吃完！”

Tin一手稳稳托着Can扭来扭去的屁股，一手抚上Can的后颈将人压向自己。吻上微肿的嘴唇“可是我现在比较想吃你”

滑腻的吻一路缠绵到卧室，两人跌跌撞撞的一齐倒在床上。Can却突然翻身把Tin压在身下，粗喘着落下一个个急切的吻。

Tin躺在床上任Can在自己的身上作乱，一点不着急甚至有些期待，胸口剧烈起伏着，觉得自己的心跳再不会快过此刻了。

可是渐渐的Tin发现，Can的动作完全是在学之前的自己。不管是竭力想擒住他的双手，还是嘴下刻意的吮咬。只是力气相比他的真的很轻，甚至可以说温柔。Tin心底一阵慌乱，他突然不知道Can是不是对那次的性事十分介怀。

轻轻的就挣脱了Can握着他的手，Tin撑起身子想看看Can的脸。却被再一次推倒在床上，温柔的吻落在他小腹的伤疤上。顺着那条不算很长的疤痕，先是温柔的触碰，慢慢变成用力的吮吸，像是想让吻痕覆过那条在年月里有些变淡却依旧狰狞的疤痕。

一颗心被Can搅得酸软的不行，却在感受到温热的液体滴溅在肌肤上时狠狠的收缩。Tin将Can拉上来，翻身压上他。抬头就对上一双正流着泪泛红的眼睛，身上的燥热都被疼痛盖过去。

Tin将人紧紧的搂着“不哭了，宝宝不哭”

双手圈上紧实的腰背，Can蹭着Tin的侧脸，有些语无伦次的说话“Can只喜欢Tin一个人，Tin不要怕，不怕，Can只喜欢Tin，会保护Tin，不会让Tin一个人”

像是有人捏着自己的心，却在裂开的伤口里灌进蜜，很复杂的感受，只感觉五脏六腑都在震颤。原来自己说的话Can都深深的记在心里，爱着他，心疼他。

被泪水浸湿的睫毛粘连在一起，Tin顺着Can的脖颈细细的吻，直到吻上那张讲出令他疼令他痴的小嘴巴。

双唇贴着厮磨，Tin说“Can，宝贝，我爱你”

虔诚的吻慢慢变得缠绵，滑腻的舌头纠缠在一起，舔过贝齿，舔过上腭，再擒着舌尖轻轻的吮。情欲翻涌上来，粗重的喘息沿着白皙的脖颈往下，手也伸进宽松的睡衣下摆里。

Tin却很无奈的发现，把他撩出一身火的人睡着了。

看着眼角还挂着泪水，却睡得香甜的人，Tin真是一点办法都没有。手抚上泛红的脸颊生气的想捏一捏，却下不了手。最后还是吻了吻紧闭的眼睛，认命的起身去浴室洗冷水澡。


End file.
